Going to War
by eltigre221
Summary: Miguel Rivera and Derek of the Dead have been fighting in the army for over three years now, and are remembering their lives during the war, and eagerly waiting to go home.As they remember their lives during the war, things back home don't look to good. ON HIATUS
1. How it Began

**This story was something I thought of when I was listening to the song American Soldier by Toby Kieth. Well I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How It Began**

We've been fighting for the protection of our homes for the past three years, and I can only see no end to this death and violence. I've seen many brave solders fall, some friends I've made, some from other nations, and others from all over. We've been aiding the allied forces this entire time; we've worked alongside Americans, the French, the British, Germans, and Italians while fighting the Japanese, Russians, and the Chinese. This war has been nothing but hell, I remember the day this all started five years ago. When the Axis powers were reborn into a new powerful generation, and the Allies now with us Mexicans will be even more powerful than before. Now all I wish to do is get my brother-in-law home to see my sister and his beautiful kids. As for me all I wish to see now is my beautiful wife and three kids. I just hope that my wish can be granted, for now both my brother-in-law must and I must endure this war until it comes to a bitter end, for this is World War 3.

I remember the day the war started; it was a normal day back home in Miracle City, Me and my wife Isabella were watching our three kids Crystal, Mic, and Marcus of the dead playing with their cousins Danialla, Tonny and Michael Rivera. My sister, Alice, married Isabella's brother Miguel, I've thought of Miguel as a brother, even before he married my sister. While my children were playing, we heard an announcement on the radio; it said that all men older than 17 were to come down to City Hall. Isabella and Alice were worried about me and Miguel, but we reassured them that everything would be alright. Although we didn't believe that ourselves, but either way we went to City Hall and once there we saw many more people there. I turned to the nearest man, he was about 25 years old and "Hey do you know why all of these men are here?"

He turned to me and just shook his head. "Sorry buddy, but I've got not clue." I didn't like the sound of that, only because I had heard of what had just recently happened. After about ten minuets when every male in the city older than 17 and younger than 60 were at City Hall, and Municipal President Gutierrez came out and stood in front of the podium.

He was a tall, lean man in his early forties; he was wearing a casual back tuxedo with a red tie, and he had grey glasses on, and before he spoke he looked out at all of us and he just shook his head as if he was mourning the news that he was about to deliver. "Men, as you all know, the world has been plunged into war and it will be fought on all fronts. We have never been involved much in the affairs of the other nations when they went into war. Although these time my brothers, we must join them and even if we die, we must protect our future; we must protect our families and loved ones. Until this war is over, we will join the war. I am not asking any of you to do this because you want to, you should do it because you know it's the right thing to do. You will all be given 48 hours to decide, and to spend what might be the last time you'll spend with your families and loved ones. Until then, I will see you all in two days." Miguel and I were speechless, if we entered into the war, then we might never see our children grow, but for now we had time to think about it.

We walked back home to find our wives and kids waiting patiently for us to return. Isabella's face was happy when she saw us, but it soon changed when she saw our expressions. She knew what had happened. We never spoke of what happened, until the next day, the kids were all outside playing while Miguel and I were ready to tell them what we had decided. They knew our answer to join the war would be a yes, even though they didn't want us to leave. We did one thing before we left t go to City Hall that day. "Don't' worry mi amore, we won't let them separate us, well keep and eye on each other. We'll protect each other, and if one of us is injured then the other will take us to help. We swear upon our honor as your lovers." We told them in unison that day, and they smiled from hearing our words. We walked away to City Hall; our children watching us walk off. We didn't know when we'd see them again, but it kept our hopes high to see them, whether it was in this life or in the next one. We arrived at City Hall only to see about a few hundred other men already there, we weren't surprised, we just waked on and stopped when we reached the crowd of men all waiting to help their country. We waited for ten minuets when Gutierrez showed up, with a sad look on his face. They all knew he didn't want to see so many men from Miracle City to get involved in the war. He only told us where to sign our names; we knew that there would be no drafting for at this time of war even though who are unskilled labor workers were allowed to join the war. They needed all the man power they could get, Miguel and I were ready to do what we could, we had our powers but we thought it best to hide them for the moment. We signed our names, and were told that first thing in the morning we were to report to the airport where a government plane would be waiting to take us into battle. We walked home and packed up only a few thinks, I grabbed my necklace, wristband, and a change of close. Miguel did the same, only grabbing a few things, our wives were worried but they knew that our minds were already made up.

The next day we went to the plane, we were with about 25 other men inside the plane. We would soon get to know each other and become great friends. This is where our journey will begin, and where it still might end. My journey is full of pain, happiness, and hate, my name is Derek of the Dead and this is my story.

* * *

**Well there you all go, i hope it sounds good. Please Review ^_^.**


	2. Comrades

**Here you all go Chapter 2 :D I hope everyone likes it, and sorry if the action scene isn't what you'd expect, but for now, i hope everyone likes. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Comrades**

I don't remember how long the flight lasted, but I do remember talking to a man sitting next to me in the crowded plane. His name was Jordan Gutierrez; Jordan was Municipal President Gutierrez's eldest son, he looked a bit like his father but why he joined the army I never got to ask him after we landed. He wasn't just a man, or a friend, he was a comrade.

"You don't look to good Jordan, you feeling sick flying so high up in the air?" Miguel commented sarcastically.

"You don't looks too good either, what are you scared of heights." Jordan retorted.

"Honestly the dude with the purple hair looks like he's enjoying this." James threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing at me.

"Yeah, were all cramped in here how can you enjoy being this high above ground and feel comfortable?" Chuck commented.

I just stared out the window that was next to my face, and I answered their questions without turning around. "I guess you could say that I was born to fly."

They didn't understand what I was talking about, but we all remained silent for what seemed like two hours, until we finally landed. I was the last person to get off the plane, just after Miguel. We were moved into rows of five, I was opposite of Miguel. When the generals came up to us, our faces were hardened with neutral expressions, as they looked at us our expressions were still the same. After they left we relaxed a bit, but soon we had to go into training.

"Damn, this stuff is like hell, but we signed up for this, so I guess we'll have to deal with it." Miguel commented during the lunch break.

"Yeah, but either way we have to stick together no matter what, right." I smiled at him.

Miguel smiled back. "Yeah were brothers in arms and nothing can change that?" He held out his hand and I went to shake it, we would always be brothers in arms.

We were selected into the same platoon not three months after our training. Miguel would write to Alice every other week, while I wrote to Bella once a month on the last Sunday. Sending the letters and receiving them were some pieces of happiness we could keep in our hearts while in certain areas. My phoenix Blaze was the one who sent our messages to our wives in secret, but only when we were about to go into battle. Our first battle would be in America, we were to aid the Americans and French in a ground assault against the Chinese through the woods of Michigan.

"You ready for this?" Miguel asked.

I looked up at him and then I grabbed my heart necklace and kissed it. "Yeah I'm ready." We were on our way to a fort outside of Michigan with fifteen others like us getting ready to fight. The truck taking us to our destination looked old and shabby, like it had been used millions of times. "Yet I wish I was still on the plane." We flew from Huston Texas to Springfield Illinois from there we needed to get to Fort Wayne.

"We'll be there soon, and I know you miss being in the sky. Besides it'll be fine." Miguel smiled.

"Don't bet on it, war is hell, especially this one." Marissa our driver called.

"Well there's always hope, and my heart is full of hope." Sam said to Marissa. Sam too was a comrade, and a friend, he was from Texas, he was always optimistic, and had one hell of a fun time being my friend.

We arrived at the fort not two and a half hours later. Our commanding officer was an average sized American general, his name was General Quintanilla. He was from Texas, like Sam, his dark skin and brown eyes showed age and power, he looked at us as if he was looking through our very souls. I had a great respect for that man, he was someone you could trust, someone who you wouldn't mind going into battle with.

"Men, at 0900 hours we will go to fight the enemy who have taken hold of the great lakes. We will get this state back even if it costs us our lives. Get some rest for now men, in the morning we will be in for one hell of a battle." General Quintanilla saluted to us, and we saluted back.

Miguel, me, Sam, and some other men all went to bed. Yet before I went to bed, I looked at my necklace and sighed, already longing for home. 0900 hours came fast, it was going to be a long day, we all first assembled in front of Gen. Quintanilla, and he told us where to get our weapons. We all received our weapons, and ate a small ration of bread, I ate mine slowly. After about thirty minuets, we all lined up, getting ready to march off into the woods. Miguel was right by me the entire time; we marched for what seemed like hours, until we reached our new destination, we were at the border line between us and the Chinese.

I saw about ten Chinese men on the look out for any soldiers that weren't theirs, I crouched low to the ground, as did many other comrades of mine. Gen. Quintanilla was on the ground with us and he told us this, "Men shoot when ready." I was ready, but I waited until Miguel was ready to continue.

"Okay I'm ready," He whispered.

I smiled and nodded; we looked up at the enemy and saw five of them perfect targets, almost too perfect. "Hey, no one get those five guys over there." I pointed my gun over in the direction in where they were. My voice was quiet, but they all heard me, though some were confused.

"But why, they are perfect targets to hit?"

"Yeah, why should we attack them?"

I raised my hand, telling them to be quiet so as not to give our position away. "Because it's too perfect, they're too still, and by now they should have at least moved, unless…" I stopped my sentence, got up turned around, and shot up into the trees, then at a large mound that was nearby, and then right in front of us, I remember hitting the deck when three simultaneous explosions went off. When I lifted my head up, everyone else's heads were down, and they lifted them up.

"How did you know that it was a diversion and that it was also a trap?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, please tell us Derek, how did you know?" The General asked me as well.

I stayed down and spoke quietly. "I just have good accuracy; it was pure luck that I was able to hit those men. As for how I knew, well I've seen a plenty diversions that were traps in my day, so it was easy to see through it after a few minuets." I got up and walked over the sandbags, with Miguel following me in toe. The others, even the general followed us. After ten minuets of walking up the slope, it was free of any enemy soldiers that were there before.

General Quintanilla soon spoke, "Alright men, this will be where we will stay for the night; I need two of my best runners to go out and scout ahead to see where the enemy is." Jordan and James both went off to see what was ahead and that was the last time I ever saw my friends again. I don't know if they were captured or not, but either way I miss seeing them. We spent about five weeks where we were, me and Miguel were just seated next to each other, writing to our wives. Then one day…

Sam had come back after getting some water, he was soaked in blood, and his eyelids were drooping. What I saw was something I would never be able to forget. Sam was limping up to us, and he soon collapsed on top of us.

"Oh my god Sam, what the hell happened to you?" Me and Miguel flipped him over and tried to get him to talk to us, but what we saw was something truly unholy. Sam's face was covered in his blood, and his eyes colors were fading from them. "What happened to you Sam?"

Sam looked up at us, saying something that I couldn't hear, but after he spoke his inaudible words, he died. That image of his face will forever be one of my memories, his face looked so peaceful and yet stained with pure crimson red blood. I prayed for my friend, for my comrade, after me and Miguel prayed, we found a nice place to bury our friend's body. Once he was buried, I had soon seen the true pain that war could do to a man, and fell how much it hurts.

After an hour of silence at mine and Miguel's tent we couldn't stand it anymore. "Derek what happened to Sam, I…I just wish we could have done something to save him. He was a good kid, Derek…; maybe this was a bad idea." Miguel was on the verge of tears, and I wouldn't let him break so early into this war.

"No Miguel, we did the right thing, we gave our comrade a grave, and we did the right thing joining this war. I know that Sam was just a kid, but he wasn't just a kid, he was a comrade. Who ever killed him will pay; I can assure you that but for now we must honor our fallen comrade." I could tell that Miguel was staring at me, but when I looked at him, his expression showed something that would never fade from his eyes; they showed something that I couldn't comprehend at the time but now I can. His eyes showed compassion for our comrade, and yet I also saw something that looked like vengeance. I knew what he wanted that day, but he knew he would have to wait, but I wouldn't let him feel the same pain I felt the night I lost Isabella, and got revenge on the one who killed her.

"Miguel, don't let revenge take hold of you, especially in war, it can mean nothing but trouble." I told him this not three days after Sam's death. "Trust me I know, how satisfying revenge can be when you obtain it, but it's never worth it. Remember what happened to Bella all those years ago." I didn't like bringing that up, but it was necessary. "I got revenge on Michelangelo for killing her, but in the end it did nothing to ease my pain that day. She was dead in my arms, but I was able to save her, because I realized my mistake in killing him. When she came back I was so relieved, but what I experienced that day will forever haunt me." I never told anyone of that night in detail, not even to my own kids, but Miguel needed to hear what I had to say. When I told him of what had happened the look on his face told me that he understood, both what I said and what had happened that night. After that, he had given up on his revenge and a few days later the battle would begin.

The French general hadn't arrived yet and some of us were getting very impatient. Miguel and I were one of those who were getting impatient.

"Man when is he gonna get here. I'm getting bored; I'm starting to think that staying home wasn't such a bad idea." I said this during our 'lunch break' which was only a small ration of bread and cheese; we were to save the main food for when we were to go into battle. Some stared at me, others just ignored my remark, and Miguel was confused.

"What, you said a few days ago that our choice to enter the war was the right one. You even told me that revenge wasn't the way to go, and you know as well as I do that if it wasn't for you all these men would be dead right now. Derek, if you ever talk like that again I swear all hell will break loose when we fight. Whether it's each other or the enemy things will happen, I can promise you that." When I looked at Miguel that day, I saw what I needed to keep going, it was hope.

"Yeah, you're right, what am I complaining for? For now we should prepare ourselves for the battle that is soon to come." Those who stared at me were listening and agreeing with my statement. Others just listened, "When it comes to fighting you and me need to keep and eye on each other, after all you and me Miguel, we're brothers in arms and we stick together no matter what." I held my hand out to Miguel and he shook it, everyone who saw us do this that day looked at the man across from him and all did the same thing. We all knew what it meant. We were all comrades, all brothers in arms fighting in the same war.

Not two days later, the French general arrived, and we were going into battle soon. I was ready, or so I thought at the time. Our orders were simple, locate the enemy and kill them on sight, I wasn't used to this kind of slaughtering until recently. We did as instructed; for once dawn broke out in the morning we would advance into enemy territory.

At dawn only a few of us went ahead to fight, the rest would stay behind and be reinforcements if we needed the help. Me and Miguel were of those who went ahead to fight first.

We neared the enemy's territory soon, this time however they were ready to strike at the first sign of movement form us. Everyone stayed low to the ground, but I stayed near the trees with Miguel, we would not be separated. We spoke with only hand signals so as the enemy won't know where we were.

I said, "By my guess they have a front line of about 35 men, and 15 have guns. If I could…well, you know, but I'll head for the ones who have guns. Can you take out those other men who are unarmed?"

He smiled, "Sure thing, but for now lets stick to our plan to lay low until…well you know. Lets regroup with everyone when we can for now let's do what they assigned us to do, okay."

I looked at him and nodded, we signaled to our comrades how many there were and how many had weapons. They asked if we wanted to join them, and we did. Chuck was the one to shot first; he killed a man who wasn't even paying attention to what was even going on. Some followed in his example, killing those who weren't even paying attention to the battle, if that was even possible at the time. I looked for the right kind of targets, those who were ready to fight.

"I'm going in Miguel, you coming?" I looked at him and he nodded, we were getting into this war the old fashioned way.

We ran up to the enemy doing what we were supposed to do, kill the enemy. That day almost felt like a blur to me, but I did remember pieces of it. I remembered killing ten men, all of which were heavily armed; it was easy to kill them, and it felt good feeling more powerful than someone else. Miguel felt the same way, but when we came across a man who wasn't armed and who was on the enemy's side right before we killed him he cried. After we saw that tear we froze up, we had forgotten that these men were still human, the emotion that was on that innocent mans face will forever haunt me. We killed him and we still don't know if what we did to kill him was the right thing.

After we killed him, we looked around, and saw that every other enemy soldier was dead, including the man who cried. Everyone cheered at our successful mission, our first mission seemed to be a success, but it wasn't for soon after, it happened. Miguel and I heard a sound, to high pitched for everyone else to hear, we knew what it was, and we dove to the ground and covered our heads.

We didn't see anything after that, for what had happened we couldn't bear to see. There was an explosion it wasn't a bomb that had fallen on us, it was something far more horrible than a bomb, the sound that we heard amplified and its frequency to a high pitched level, so loud that it kills a person. It can only kill you when you listen with curiosity, and aren't on the ground. I know it sounds strange, but it's very effective for killing a bunch of people who've think they've just won. We couldn't save our comrades this time around, and we regretted not telling them to dive to the ground, but I would have killed us if we didn't. Though it was the cowardly thing to do, and leave them to die, we will never forgive ourselves for what we had done, we got up and looked around after the sound had disappeared and what we saw was horrific. All of your comrades' heads had what looked like it blown right off of their bodies. We will never forget what we saw, it just oh god how I regret ever not telling them. Miguel's face had the same horrific look on it as mine.

We stood up and walked around at the bodies that all remained still standing, I looked to the ground when I couldn't take it anymore looking at the standing corpses. But the ground was even worse; all of their heads were down there on the ground, well not the entire, head, but what looked like the remains.

I felt like I was going to be sick, I just couldn't take it, I threw up over in a nearby bush which had not been touched by anything. Miguel just stared at me, and did nothing else he understood how I felt right then and there. These were men we had gotten to know, friends who we've made, and comrades who we've lost. I will never forget the friends I've made, or the comrades who I've lost, after we looked at everyone, we walked a few feet away and prayed for them. We knew praying would do no good; they were all going down into the Land of the Dead, just like Sam. I whispered one last thing before we left our dead comrades that day.

"Sam, look after everyone, keep them out of trouble, we will always remember you, our fallen comrades and lost loved ones. Oh and if any of you see my parents, tell them I said hola."

We walked a slow walk back to base, where our reinforcements were waiting, when they saw us they smiled, but their expressions faded when they saw the looks on our faces. We never told them what had happened, all we did say was, and "We should have said something." They never asked us after that, now I understand what their silence to asking meant, they knew it was horrific and that we didn't want to think about it. This is what happened to my first comrades, to my brothers in arms, forever rest in peace my friends.

* * *

**Well there you all go, chapter 2 :D I hope you all liked it, please review ^_^ Till the next chapter, later :)**


	3. Ambush

**Well here you all go, chapter 3 sorry for the long wait. Now I'm on summer vacation so hopefully more chapter for all of my stories. Well who knows, so for now enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ambush**

The next day we had to head out again, only this time we would be going with General Quintanilla, I felt more confident this time around knowing that he'd be coming with us. I don't remember why we needed to head out, but what I do remember is the sound of our boots making noise in the mud. It had rained the day before, we didn't care, and Miguel and I liked it when it rained. We never did get much rain in Miracle City, some but not a whole lot. As we walked into the dense forest which was now Michigan, it wasn't always like this but after the… well…yeah we just ignored the lush scenery around us, and just concentrated on walking through the woods.

We walked for what had seemed like hours, it didn't both any of us, yet I had the strange feeling that someone was waiting for us or were following us. I couldn't tell, for after about the third hour I was thinking about my feeling from before. Though I thought about it a moment too long, for we were soon ambushed. They came from out of nowhere, Chinese soldiers from all around, even from in the trees. We attacked, though we weren't ready, the battle seemed almost like a blur, and yet it wasn't. I killed a few men, Miguel killed about five, and General Quintanilla was amazing, he killed up to ten men easily. Though when he least expected it someone shot his left leg.

I knew witch direction it came from but didn't dare go to the man who shot him. I killed the man in front of me and went over to the general. He wasn't hurt too bad but he couldn't get up. I kept as many enemy soldiers away from him as I could. Miguel stayed away from me; he could tell that I wanted to protect my comrades this time around.

"What are you doing soldier?" The general demanded to know, I simply smiled and said.

"I'm protecting my commander who is also my comrade." The battle was over soon, but it ended badly. We lost all of our soldiers, except for me, Miguel and General Quintanilla.

Miguel walked over to me and the general, and just stared uncaring, and it wasn't like him to have a look like that on his face. "Leave him, he can't walk. He's weak now."

I was taken back by his harsh words, but I didn't let it get to me. "Miguel, he is our general, our commander. We must either take him back to camp for help or well… you know."

The general was confused by what I was referring to when I said, 'you know'. He just didn't decide to ask, he instead told us. "If you can help me get back to camp that would be nice, yet for now soldiers we need to get going before the sun sets."

I nodded and help him up to his feet, Miguel helped out too. He knew that it would be better to bring our comrade back. We made it back to camp faster than we planned, thanks to the general passing out. Before he passed out however, he told us this, "I want you to soldiers to call me Marcus; I forgot what it was like to have friends. Thanks to you both I now remember what it is like to feel that way again, to have someone you can trust looking out for you." We were confused by the ending words of his sentence, but we let it go and just continued to head back to camp.

Once there, everyone saw us come in and quickly took Marcus to the medical tent, making sure that he would make it. I took a seat on some rocks, Miguel took a seat next to me I looked at my wounds and sighed. I took some cloth that I had, and wrapped it around only the wounds to my legs. I ignored the ones on my arms; everyone was too focused on Marcus to even pay us any attention. Miguel looked at his wounds without much care, like I did.

"I wonder where we'll be sent next." Miguel wondered, whispering to me.

I knew he was asking almost, but in truth I just felt like playing something at that very moment on a guitar. Yet I didn't, I decided to wait until the time was right. "Who knows my friend who knows?"

It had only been six months after the ambush did we accept our comrade's deaths and General Quintanilla's leg being lost, he was a brave man and I will always respect him for what he did that day. He was to be sent home back in Texas, but we insisted that he'd go to Miracle City instead. We said that it would be a safe place for him to rest up, at our houses. While we were moved to another location, we were sent to Europe this time. We did fight in more battles in Michigan, but we just didn't have the heart to continue for a while. Well, any who, we were being sent to Berlin, Germany we would be told what to do from there.

The flight probably lasted about two days; I stayed awake the entire time. Miguel had fallen asleep, I was constantly writing to mi amore back home. When she replied, she was always worried, and I knew why, but I always told her that everything would be alright. She would also tell me about the kids, and how they always wondered when their uncle and I would be coming home. I would always tell her, 'We'll be back when this war ends, and that is a promise we will both keep to the end.' I still don't know when the war will end, but I still pray it ends soon. We landed in Berlin not an hour after I finished writing my letter, I attached it to Blaze's leg and she flew off towards home. Where mi amore is still waiting, where I know where she is.

* * *

**Well yeah, sorry that its a bit short, but I wanted to end the chapter here. So yeah, well please Review :)**


	4. Why?

**Well looks like I've finally decided to update Going to War, and sorry its been so long since I've updated, please tell me what you think, I really want to know what I can improve on and what I can do better, but either way, still enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Why?**

The minuet we landed in Germany, Miguel had woken up with a start. He stood up when the doors opened, I took my time, and I wanted to think quickly if something was to happen, that would make me use my powers. If it came to that, I would have to get Miguel away. I hated not being able to stretch my wings. We were greeted by our new commanding officer, she was German but she spoke English very fluently, and yet I somehow was able to forget her name. I don't remember what it was, but she said me and Miguel were lucky to come late. They had just lost most of their soldiers in a battle that ended just yesterday. We were surprised by her choice of words, but we didn't ask why at the time. She directed us to our new living quarters, not to our surprise; we were bunked with our new comrades. There were only eight of them, ten including me and Miguel. She left us to get settled. I just stared at Miguel and shrugged, I took the top bunk and he took the bottom.

Our roommates stared at us, I ignored them, but after a while Miguel turned to see them still staring at us. It was like they were looking at ghosts. I looked at them too, "Why are you staring at us?" I asked them in Spanish, they looked at me confused, so I repeated what I said in English and they all understood what I was asking. Most of them were nervous to answer my question, but one was brave enough to tell me.

She was French; her green eyes reminded me of mi amore back home. "We… uh are wondering how you two were able to survive a sound bomb, not many people are that lucky."

I stared at her confused at first, but then I remembered about mine and Miguel's advantage when it comes to a deadly battle. "We… uh used to train a lot when we were younger. We're good fighters but yeah we were just lucky." I was nervous, but they didn't care, some a little suspicious, but they just ignored their suspicions.

They all eased up after I said that, and they introduced themselves, two were French and their names were George and Sara. Two others were German another two were British and the last two were Italian, their names were Victor, Angela, Harold, Marissa, James, and Christina. We told them our names as well, Sara was the one who had spoken to us, George wasn't used to being with so many people but he was easy enough to get along with. Victor and Angela were shy people, but they occasionally talked to us, while the others stayed to themselves, we ignored them for a while that day, until night time. Just as we all we're getting ready for some sleep, I looked at Sara, then George.

"Hey Sara," I called to her, the room we we're in was small, though she wasn't facing anyone, she was lying down on her bed looking at something in front of her. She turned her head to face me a half-blank half- uncaring look on her face.

"Yeah, what do you want Derek?" She asked.

"I was just curious, but why did you join the war? I know it's not my place to ask, but like I said I'm just curious." I answered her from my bed; I was half looking at her and half trying to write the next letter to my wife.

I saw Sara look at me from the corner of my eye, she sighed as she answered my question. "I joined the war because I wanted to help my country, isn't that why you joined the war?" She asked me, I looked down at her as did a few others in the room; I got down form my top bunk and took a seat on Miguel's bed. He was talking to Harold when I started talking to Sara. Everyone was looking at us now, waiting for my answer, I sighed heavily before answering.

"I joined the war only because I wanted to make up for the mistakes in my past, you wouldn't really understand, I did things that I wasn't proud of, things that I can never forget." I sighed once more and placed my face in my hands, I truly will never forgive myself for what I had done before, Miguel walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, he knew what I was talking about, but he remained silent for me. Almost everyone was staring at me, I didn't see it, but I could just feel their eyes staring at me.

Angela broke the silence, "I joined the war because I wanted to get revenge on the man who killed my lover when he joined the war. I see that it was foolish of me to do such a thing, but I stay because I want the world to be peaceful again." I looked up and saw the Angela was talking to everyone but her gaze was fixed upon me. I smiled at her and I sat up.

Marissa and Harold both looked at each other before speaking, "We joined the war only to fight for our families and because of lost lovers as well." They both had spoken at the same time.

George looked at no one in particular as he spoke, "I joined only to protect my family back home." We all heard him and some smiled, some just sighed. I was one of those who smiled, as did Miguel.

Miguel grinned as he looked at George, "It's the same for me too, I joined to help keep my family safe and the other was to keep an eye on my brother-in-law here." I smirked at him, got up and elbowed Miguel in the ribs; he just rolled his eyes at me.

Victor smiled, "I joined because I wanted to see the world and at the same time see things the way no one else can." He shrugged after he said that, as did I, everyone has their reasons to enter into war.

Christina and James held each others hands as they looked at us, "We both joined to stop the war, we don't want to see anymore people getting killed, it just isn't right." I saw the two of them holding hands and smiled.

"Well we all have our reasons to why we entered, but when the time comes; you all just might see the real reason why I entered the war." Everyone looked at me as I climbed back up to my top bunk, and put my letter away, I'd write again later. Miguel shrugged as he got into his bed and fell asleep on top of the covers. Everyone else soon went to bed as well, I don't know who turned off the lights, but once they were off everyone was sound asleep, including me.

A few days later we had to go into battle again, our new comrades were with us, and this time around we would protect them. We we're going into the deep forest area, we were fighting against the Russians this time. This was going to be interesting, we had to trudge through the forest, it wasn't the same as the one in Michigan, but something about being there reminded me of something, but I just didn't know what.

Miguel was walking besides me; most of us were walking in pairs of two through the trees. I saw something soon, and it didn't look pretty, it was something hidden in the bushes just ahead of us. I stopped as did everyone else when they saw me freeze; I put my finger to my lips as I pointed to the bushes in front of me. I moved forward slowly, everyone stayed still as I moved closer to the bushes, when I was in front of them I moved away the leaves and what I saw scared me. I was the remains of someone's head; a sound bomb had gone off, but it was recent. I backed away and sighed as I looked at everyone who soon walked up to me, they were scared by what they saw, besides Miguel, and he knew what this was, as did I.

"This is the remainder of someone's head; a sound bomb had gone off." Everyone looked at me with shock; they looked back down into the bush and at the remains of a head. They were scared. "We should get going, we need to keep going for now." I moved a few feet forward and waited for everyone to join me, Miguel was by me in seconds; the others took some time, I remembered seeing what they were seeing, for the first time it wasn't pretty. Though for me it was worse considering the fact that the heads I saw before were of my own comrades.

Everyone joined up with us soon, Angela looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Why…?" She asked; I was confused.

"What do you mean why?" I asked her, still confused.

"Why did you show us that? It was so, wrong, I don't get you. Just who are you really, Derek? And tell me why you showed us that." She was angry at me, I didn't care, and she wasn't the only one, the only one who wasn't mad at me was Miguel.

I sighed, "I showed it to you so that way if you ever survive a sound bomb, you won't feel the kind of pain that we felt." I started walking again as I spoke to them. They were following eagerly, they wanted to know why. "When we survived that sound bomb before, we left our comrades to die, and worst of all, they all died because of us. You have no idea how we felt after that battle ended." After that I stayed quiet and no one asked me anymore questions after I said that.

We walked for a while longer before I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched. Then once we were on top of a slope, near an old stone building by the looks of it. That's when it happened, there was a sound that was circling around us, but it wasn't a regular sound bomb sound, it was for worse. Victor, Angela, Christina and James all ran into the stone building. "NO WAIT!" But it was too late, the instant Victor stepped inside the building a mine went off, and then the ground was soon shaking beneath us, it wasn't an earthquake, it was something far worse. I looked towards the others and tried to reach out to them but I wasn't fast enough to save them from what was about to happen. Harold and Marissa were soon blown to pieces; there was a mine that was behind them by my guess. Then just before something could happen to Sara and George, I gave in and opened up my wings, I grabbed Miguel and tried to grab Sara and George but they backed away from me in fear. I didn't know if it was because of me or not, but when they backed away and tried to run, someone came out and shot them. Seeing that happen in front of my made me want to kill who ever had done that to them, but then to our surprise we saw our commanding officer, she was smiling at us, and then motioned for us to leave. I was confused, but I did so, I flew as high as I could into the trees and found a safe place for us to sit for a while. Miguel took a seat on the branch across from me, while I just leaned against the trunk of the tree we were in.

I was so confused, and yet before me and Miguel could ask each other what had happened back there; our commander was in front of us both. She was standing on the branch and smiling at the both of us for a moment and then she frowned. "I was worried that something like this was going to happen, so I tagged along secretly to make sure that nothing would happen. Little did I know that you'd go so far as to bring out your wings Derek…? I bet it's been forever since you've given them a good stretch huh." She half smiled at me.

"How do you know so much about me? And why did you kill Sara and George?" I asked her, a half glare on my face. Miguel was nodding in agreement with me, as we stared at our commander.

"I'm one of you; I'm one of the few remaining who have their powers." She told us this as she pulled out a heart necklace that was around her neck. "It's me Jeana; I knew that if they told me about your wings Derek, then … well, you know. I'm sorry, but it felt like I had no other choice, I'm sorry for killing them."

Miguel and I were now staring at Jeana wide eyed, but we shook our heads and then smiled at Jeana. "We understand, but still, what should we tell everyone when we get back, and what about you?" I asked Jeana.

She sighed as she looked at me and then Miguel, "Time is frozen at camp, but only temporarily, I need to get back, and come back before the sun sets, scout around some more and go on foot, it'd be safer for us all. Now get to it, I have to get back." Jeana soon teleported away and back to camp, I sighed as we left soon and flew through the sky for a few seconds before we drifted towards the ground. We scouted around for a few hours; we saw the sun beginning to set a little bit, so we headed back. It didn't take us very long to find out way back, but we were sad for our comrades, even if we would have been killed if they knew who we were and soon told someone about it, well I wonder if it would've be worth it. We'll never know, but for now as we came back to camp did we notice the horror, someone had attacked us while we were in the forest. We stared at the camp and felt tears streaking down our faces, this wasn't something anyone should have to see.

"Why…?" Was all that we could say as we watched the fires rage on, we soon saw someone walking out of one of the burning buildings, and it was Jeana, we soon ran over to her, we had to see if she was alright. Though the closer we got to her, the more horrific everything seems to us. We were in front of her in seconds; her skin was covered in third degree burns, her arms were holding something against her chest. I looked at the building that she came running out of and to my surprise it was the same area me and Miguel had been staying in the past few days.

"Jeana…!" My attention returned to Jeana, she was now on the ground, her hands still at her chest.

"I…I wasn't able to s-stop t-them f-f-from… g-getting y-your l-letters… I-I'm sorry." She coughed a few times and opened up her hands, she was holding my heart necklace, and Miguel's letters. "Th-they were a-able to g-get yours Derek… I'm s-sorry I-I couldn't st-stop them…p-please f-forgive m-me my f-friends… t-till we meet… again… in t-the n-next l-life…" She coughed many times in her sentences before she fell still, Jeana was dead. I felt tears streaking down my face, I reached down and took my necklace from her still hands, and Miguel took his letters, I was worried about mi amore now. Though I looked at Miguel and then Jeana, we nodded at the same time. We had to get out of there and we had to take Jeana with us, I flung Jeana's still body over my shoulder and we soon took off into the woods, for the moment. When the time was right we'd go back and tell them what we know, and hope that they'd believe us. For now though we'd stay out of sight for a few days at most, though as we ran though the forest, I couldn't help but think about mi amore. I'd send Blaze to warn her soon enough, and that's all that I could hope for.

* * *

**Well there you all go and sorry that its short, but then again its better than nothing right? Either way please review, my inbox needs a reason to live.**


End file.
